<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>MCYT Fluff One Shots by Lunalaragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454909">MCYT Fluff One Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunalaragon/pseuds/Lunalaragon'>Lunalaragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Fluff, L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP Spoilers (Video Blogging RPF), Polyamorous Dream SMP Ensemble, Post-Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Pre-Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:20:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunalaragon/pseuds/Lunalaragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is 1000% just an apology for people who have read my other work Dawning cause that hurts and is very angsty.</p><p>So Basically I'm going to post one of these every time I make one of my readers want to cry to make them feel better</p><p>I'm also dedicating each chapter to the person I just made cry and the fluff will be based off the angst that hurt them. For example Chapter 1 goes out to Ellie who almost cried due to SapNap angst, so she gets SapNap, Karl and Quackity fluff</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Valentine's Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one goes out to Ellie sorry for almost making you cry with the SapNap angst so here have some Feral Boys minus DreamNotFound</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sap Nap opened his eyes as the sun began filtering in through the blinds, the bed next to him was cold and noticeably empty, he figured Karl and Quackity had run off to do something together and had left him to sleep. He appreciated the sentiment but secretly he wished they had at least woken him so that he could say good bye, but he figured the pair wouldn't be gone long, it was Valentine's day after all. He swung his legs over the bed and forced himself over to the closet, toying with the idea of going back to bed and waiting for his fiances. Instead he dug through a pile of shirts in varying different shades of disarray until he found one that didn't smell entirely horrible and he threw it on. A loud buzzing sound came from across the room getting his attention, a quick glance to the side confirmed that his communicator was on his bedside table. That's odd he thought crossing the room and picking up the buzzing device meaning only to silence it when he saw the message on the screen.</p><p>
  <em>Quackity whispers to you: do you have the flowers for sapnap?</em>
</p><p>He dropped the communicator on the floor with a loud bang. He had a feeling that was something he wasn't supposed to see, a surprise he had ruined by being nosy. Still his heart warmed at the idea of them waking up early to make something for him. Then he was overcome by a wave of guilt as he realised he had not done the same for them. He started brainstorming ideas for what he could do to make it up to the pair when Karl wandered into the room.</p><p>"SapNap", he said a huge smile coming onto his face.</p><p>Despite how guilty he felt SapNap couldn't stop the big grin upon seeing the carmel haired boy, "Karl, good morning"</p><p>The pair stood looking at each other with stars in their eyes till Karl asked, "Can I come in?"</p><p>"No", SapNap. said his expression shifting slightly to a smirk.</p><p>"No?", Karl giggled.</p><p>"No", SapNap repeated taking a step closer and lacing his arms around Karl's waist.</p><p>"oh"</p><p>SapNap blushed slightly in response, making Karl giggle again. SapNap looked at Karl with pure adoration, tilting his chin up slightly so he could kiss him. Karl's hands reflexively wrapped around the raven haired boy. "Happy Valentine's Day baby" Karl simply frowned in response, which made SapNap realize something, the older boy was stalling. "So....", he began, a mischievous glint in his eyes, "I was thinking, can I invite Dream over today, he's all mopey cause George rejected him"</p><p>Karl's hands dropped to his side as he looked quizzically towards SapNap. "Oh um sure, I guess, let me go ask Quackity", SapNap resisted the urge to admit he was joking as the taller broke out of his grasp. He wanted nothing more then to hold his boyfriends close to him but he knew there would be time for that later for now he just wanted to mess with them.</p><p>He heard the front door close then open again a few moments later as Quackity entered the house. By the time the shorter boy got to SapNap they were standing in the hallway. "Quackity!", SapNap exclaimed, "Good Morning."</p><p>Quackity shifted his beanie and called back, "SapNap", a smile in his voice but a frown on his face.</p><p>"Uh Oh", SapNap looked at his partner in mock fear, "is someone upset that I kissed Karl and not him?"</p><p>"Yes", he said without hesitation, "wait no." The taller boy shot him a questioning look and he folded, "okay maybe a little, but that's not what this is about-" </p><p>SapNap cut him off by kissing him lightly on the lips, "There now you're even" Quackity's worried expression had melted during the touch and SapNap had to admit seeing that soft look on his boyfriend's face made his stomach do flip flops. He pulled the shorter boy into a tight hug, his racing heart calming when he felt it being reciprocated.</p><p>It was a few minutes before anyone spoke, "Um SapNap?", the words were muffled by his shirt so he pulled back from the hug slightly making eye contact with Big Q. After a few seconds he raised an eyebrow indicating that the latter should continue with his question. "Do you really want to invite Dream over today... I mean it is Valentine's day." Quackity looked down at SapNap's shirt trying to hide the hurt in his eyes.</p><p>All desire to continue with his prank dissipated when he saw the look on his boyfriend's face. "Hey, Hey no", SapNap tilted Quackity's head up to look at him, "Dream's in prison honey and even if he wasn't this is our day." He heard a sigh of relief from over by the door and he looked up to see Karl looking at him with a wide smile. "Oh now that you're both here, care to show me what you've been up to all morning. His fiances shared shocked looks before Karl gave a resigned sigh and beckoned for SapNap to follow him. SapNap pulled slightly away from the hug grabbing Quackity's hand and dragging the shorter boy after him.</p><p>-Thirty Minutes Later-</p><p>Three soaking wet boys stumbled through the front door laughing harder than they'd ever laughed before. The rain outside their house pouring down in thick sheets making everyone flee indoors. SapNap shut the door and motioned for the other two to join him in a hug, one of the advantages of his nether origin was the comfortable waves of heat he gave off and within seconds he had dried all three off, yet they remained huddled together for quite a while longer until Quackity moved to get away and was instantly pulled back the other two as they smothered him in kisses. </p><p>"Okay, hey hey stop", Quackity said, laughing as he finally pulled away.</p><p>Karl turned towards SapNap suddenly a distressed look on his face, "Your surprise, it's ruined"</p><p>SapNap laughed at the genuine concern on his lover's face, tightening his grip on Karl's waist he smiled, "All I need is you", he swiveled his head towards Quackity, "And you"</p><p>The shorter boy mimed gagging in response to the lovey dovey remark, "Cringe", he said but it was clear by his smile that it had made him feel loved.</p><p>Despite the smile on his face, SapNap pulled away from Karl to shove Quackity lightly, after a few moments of feigned indignation he shoved SapNap back. "Oh it is so on."</p><p>Quackity let out a squeal as he took off running with SapNap far behind. Karl watched the pair run laps around their living room as he tried to hold back a laugh. When SapNap finally managed to grab Quackity's hand he pulled the running boy into his arms and kissed him again. The smaller boy mumbled something in protest but still he leaned into SapNap's touch. "Go sit down on the couch", SapNap said his arms around Quackity and his eyes on Karl. Then he turned to look at Quackity again, "It's my turn to spoil you guys"</p><p>-Ten Minutes Later-</p><p>SapNap grabbed the mugs of hot chocolate he had made and started to move towards the living room, there he was greeted by the sight of Karl Jacob's holding a sleeping Quackity in his arms</p><p>Karl looked up from stroking Quackity's hair to take one of the mugs from SapNap. He hummed a thank you to the shorter boy, who smiled in response. As SapNap settled into the couch Karl moved his arm to include the other in his reach before he laid his head on SapNap's chest. As SapNap sat looking at the two boys he loved, he wondered how on earth he had gotten so lucky. Just the thought of marrying them made him want to jump for joy, he pulled the pair closer to him and planted a kiss on top of Karl's head. A few moments later all three of them were fast asleep.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Oxeye Daisies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ranboo closed his eyes slightly as the world began to spawn around him, his eyes adjusting to the harsh sunlight. A short pinging noise alerted him to his shorter friend spawning next to him, a brief glance down allowed him to see the green shirt his friend always wore and how the buttons weren't done up properly. The enderman hybrid chuckled to himself before turning and asking the older boy a question. "What exactly are we doing here again?"</p><p>"Honestly?", Tubbo paused, "I have no idea, playing minecraft I suppose." </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is cheesy as all else, I'm so sorry, I don't know the Tubbo/Ranboo dynamic very well so I will rewrite this chapter but look Luna wrote fluff. <br/>This one goes out to Peyton Pasta how are you such a good artist its not fair....<br/>I'll give you writing lessons if you give me art lessons /hj</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ranboo closed his eyes slightly as the world began to spawn around him, his eyes adjusting to the harsh sunlight. A short pinging noise alerted him to his shorter friend spawning next to him, a brief glance down allowed him to see the green shirt his friend always wore and how the buttons weren't done up properly. The enderman hybrid chuckled to himself before turning and asking the older boy a question. "What exactly are we doing here again?"</p><p>"Honestly?", Tubbo paused, "I have no idea, playing minecraft I suppose." </p><p>Ranboo felt an easy smile come to his face as he started sprinting towards the nearest tree, after a few seconds of gathering he had made a crafting table and placed it down for the other boy to use. Tubbo who had also been gathering materials quickly crafted a few wooden tools before tossing a pickaxe to Ranboo. "So no video?", Tubbo hummed in affirmation, "You're not streaming?"</p><p>"Nope"</p><p>"So why?"</p><p>Tubbo looked at the hybrid curiously having to squint due to the glare off his crown, "Because I wanted to hang out with you." Ranboo felt a warm feeling spread through his chest making him borderline beam with excitement. A happy vwoop sounded through the shallow valley they had spawned in making the pair laugh to themselves.</p><p>A peaceful silence settled into the world as the pair began to prepare for their trip into the cave systems, Tubbo's smile was growing wider by the second and a mischievous glint had appeared in his eye, but Ranboo thought nothing of it as he grabbed their beds and threw them in his inventory. Tubbo bounced over to the taller boy the glow of mischief evident in his smile now, "Ranboo, catch", he said tossing the boy a shield.</p><p>The younger looked at Tubbo with a smile, "Thanks", he said shifting the shield into his offhand. Less then a second later however he found himself raising the shield to stop the swing of Tubbo's axe. "What the hell man?"</p><p>Tubbo blinked in remorse at the enderboy, "en garde?", he whispered faintly.</p><p>Understanding flashed over Ranboo's features as his own axe flashed to life in his hand, "You're on."</p><p>Tubbo's own smile returned full force as the pair began circling each other axes and shields at the ready. With each strike their happy laughs echoed through the valley as they practiced the art of combat together. </p><p>-Twenty Minutes Later-<br/>After dancing around each other for a while Tubbo threw down his axe and flopped into the grass with exhaustion his hair flopping out around him. Ranboo joined him on the ground a few moments later smiling wider then he had in awhile. The taller turned to face his friend, "It's going to be night time soon."</p><p>Tubbo simply hummed happily, his hands playing with the tall grass of the hill he was sitting on. Ranboo returned his gaze to the sky a pleasant exhaustion settling over him, it was disrupted however when Tubbo sharply sat up his hand extended towards the former. Ranboo glanced over at the oxeye daisy that was being held out towards him and felt as though his heart might burst with happiness, "Flower?", Tubbo asked.</p><p>Ranboo grabbed the flower, careful to tuck it safely in his inventory before crushing his best friend into a bear hug. "Thank you", Ranboo said through Tubbo's laughs and playful shouts.</p><p>"Oh get off", Tubbo said with as much sincerity as he could muster. Ranboo's arms tightened around his friend one last time before he pushed himself up to standing.</p><p>"Tubbo we have a slight issue", he said as he surveyed his surroundings, "It's night."</p><p>Tubbo started standing up as well, "I'm sure it's not that b-", his words trailed off as he looked at the mine field or creepers, skeletons and spiders in front of them. They had been lucky to be spared the onslaught due to the torch they had placed at the start of their battle but now they had to make it to one of the caves safely. "After you?"</p><p>"No I insist", Ranboo said hiding the slight shake in his voice with bad humor. Both of them were unfortunately very aware of their lack of armor as they looked back and forth between each other and the nearest mobs. The enderboy spoke first, "You watch my back, i'll watch yours"</p><p>"Deal", Tubbo said his shield spawning in his offhand. </p><p>The pair sprinted across the landscape dodging spider attacks and arrows  as they went. They had almost reached the entrance to the cave when a creeper blast knocked Tubbo off his feet and sent him flying into the tunnel. "TUBBO!" Ranboo cried out covering the distance between the two in seconds and sweeping the smaller boy into his arms. After a few moments of panicked mining and crafting Ranboo had hollowed out a small area and placed a door to stop mobs from entering then he sunk to the floor hands shaking as he held onto his friend."tubbo?", he whispered faintly his voice cracking.</p><p>Tubbo's eyes slowly flit open, "I'm mortally wounded Ranboo, my pride", his voice took on a joking tone, "it will never recover."</p><p>The taller's face flashed through every emotion on the planet before settling on annoyed relief, "You jerk", he said his hands dropping Tubbo, "I was scared." Tuboo smiled up at the younger boy lifting his shield in response. Ranboo offered a weak chuckle followed by a genuine laugh, "I'm never playing minecraft with you again"</p><p>A feigned look of shock flitted across the shorter's features his eyes smiling happily, "Want to play again tomorrow?"</p><p>"Of course"</p><p>A shallow pinging noise shortly followed by another filled the little hollowed out house they had built. </p><p>
  <em>Ranboo has left the game</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tubbo_ has left the game</em>
</p><p>The mobs outside stilled as the world emptied of sentient life, the server slowing to a close, ready for the next day when the pair would once again don their tools and wreck havoc on all three known realms. As the NPCs settled into silence all around the server mobs began to despawn until only two remained a enderman holding an oxeye daisy and a bee on his way to sniff it. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I told you it was cheesy but honestly endermen can pick up flowers so what's to stop a bee from smelling said flowers?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. King of the hill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Dream Team does a game of King of the Hill where Dream being Dream gets overly competitive.</p><p>Sapnap threw his arms up in defeat and glared down at the pair below him. “Can you two stop flirting for ten seconds and help me?”, the raven haired boy gestured wildly at the mountain he was trying to scale.<br/>A faint red color blossomed on George’s cheeks as his eyes shot down to the ground, earning a wheeze from the blond boy. After the taller boy regain his composure he stared directly at SapNap, “Jealous Pandas?”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ha Dream Team fluff will be the death of me how tf do you write their dynamic without almost doing dnf they flirt SO OFTEN <br/>*Confused writer noises*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sapnap threw his arms up in defeat and glared down at the pair below him. “Can you two stop flirting for ten seconds and help me?”, the raven haired boy gestured wildly at the mountain he was trying to scale.<br/>A faint red color blossomed on George’s cheeks as his eyes shot down to the ground, earning a wheeze from the blond boy. After the taller boy regain his composure he stared directly at SapNap, “Jealous Pandas?”<br/>The raven rolled his eyes but couldn’t stop the smile sprouting on his face, “You wish”, he chuckled before turning back to stacking his blocks up and climbing the mountain. <br/>Dream smiled in return, swiping the crafting table he had been using earlier into his inventory before latching onto George’s wrist and dragging the Brit towards SapNap.<br/>When the three reached the top of the mountain the blond reached out pulling both of them into a hug a big smile on his face, “What’s this for?”, George mumbled into Dream’s shoulder.<br/>A faint chuckle emanated from the tallest of the three, “An apology.”<br/>“Oh shi-“, SapNap leapt out of the man’s embrace, backing away till he was out of reach. <br/>The other boy was not as lucky when a pair of gloved hands grabbed onto him and threw him off of the mountain.<br/>“Why?”, was the only reaction he provided to being knocked down. <br/>“KING OF THE HILL”, Dream shouted in response eyes lighting up with amusement.<br/>Sapnap’s brain kicked into high gear as he started towering up into a tree, a few seconds later an axe and shield spawning into his hands. He looked back at the blond boy who was simply looking at him a confused look on his face as if he was asking permission. A happy smirk found it’s way to the younger’s face, “Bring it on.”<br/>Dream needed no other invitation and it was clear by the way his eyes narrowed in concentration and he surveyed the surrounding area. Before Sapnap even processed what was happening Dream was about the base of the tree towering up. He let his brain take control as he began to leap from tree to tree like a squirrel, listening to the sounds around him to figure out where the other one was. He heard the lazy chuckle of the older before a pearl sailed into his line of sight. “Crap”, he said shuffling frantically through his hot bar before jumping down to the ground.<br/>“Come here Sapnap”, Dream taunted.<br/>Of course he just had to challenge him didn’t he. Sapnap silently cursed himself for forgetting how competitive the blond could be. “Hey George, care to help?”, he shouted as he neared the edge of he mountain. <br/>“No I’m watching the show”, and sure enough as he came to where he could see the ground he was greeted by the smug smile of the Brit as he lounged in the flower field below. <br/>Sapnap huffed, an amused smile coming to his face as he shifted his grip on his axe and focused on the spot where he knew the blond would be in a few seconds. And sure enough Dream ran lightly into the clearing a happy glint in his eye not even so much as a bead of sweat on his tan skin. The pair eyed each other with friendly but extremely competitive glances their axes shining brightly in the afternoon sun.<br/>---------------------------------------------------<br/>George was watching the two circle each other like sharks hunting prey his face shifting between boredom and pondering something. As he watched Sapnap’s back enter and disappear from his line of sight for the third time he smiled widely, opening his inventory to prepare.<br/>---------------------------------------------------<br/>“Come on Dream!”, Sapnap shouted out at the taller boy. <br/>Dream cocked his head with a smile that was eerily close to the one on his mask, “Let’s not be hasty now SnapMap.”, he let out a light wheeze at that which left him distracted long enough for Sapnap to close the distance between them and bring his axe down toward the former. A brief shift later and the sound of an axe burying itself deep in the wood of a shield rang out across the mountain. “Okay then”, Dream said moving his mask down to cover his face.<br/>The pair began dancing around each other axes and shields flying every direction, a perfectly choreographed game. Their laughs could be heard growing louder and more genuine as the time passed. They enjoyed playing these games with each other, being almost perfectly matched they could spar for hours, basking in each others company, but eventually one of them would get the upper hand and the other would find themselves falling into the water at the bottom of the hill. As Sapnap found himself falling he mentally congratulated the older on his victory. <br/>A loud splash sounded and the fire demon felt the cooling relief of the water washing the sweat from battle off of his skin. He allowed a dull heat to radiate off his body to dry his clothes as he looked around for the brunette who had last been seen lounging in the grassy area that SapNap now occupied. The raven haired boy shrugged looking up to the mountain to shout up at the leader of their little group and was surprised to find Dream falling into the same water Sapnap had plummeted into moments before. At the top of the hill sat a short boy with clout goggles perched lightly on his head, his feet hanging off the edge and swinging in the air happily. SapNap looked at Dream with a bemused expression on his face earning him a angry huff  from the taller. Still when the younger threw his arms open Dream gratefully sunk into them accepting the heat radiating from his friend. When Dream’s clothes had dried off the pair broke free from the hug and were greeted by George looking at them with an innocent grin. “You said KING of the hill, had to get my title back somehow”<br/>Sapnap broke out in giggles at George’s statement but Dream just glared down at the older eyes angry. “Dream”, the youngest quickly tried to distract the overly competitive boy, “Here have some potatoes you need to heal.” <br/>He dumped a pile of potatoes in front of the blond and they automatically shot up into his inventory appearing in his hand. Dream looked like he was about to beat George to death with the potatoes in his hand but suddenly his face shifted to a proud smile, “Nice play, Mr. NotFound.” George returned the smile in earnest, “So how’d you do it?”<br/>A shiny blue green gem thing shifted into the brit’s offhand, “You weren’t the only one with enderpearls, Dream.”<br/>This earned the small boy a clap on the back then Dream leaned down and in a hushed whisper said, “You have five seconds to run before I hunt you down and kill you.”<br/>George let off a squeak as he took off with a sprint, Dream spared the raven haired boy a playful glance before shifting his mask down again and taking off after the older. Sapnap breathed in the cold evening air smiling as loud shouts filed the air. He knew exactly how this would go, they all did, in a few minutes Dream would catch up to third boy killing him and sending him back to spawn where Sapnap sat waiting. Then George would try to act all huffy and puffy before his fake anger dissipated in the comfort of their friendship. And they’d do it all again the next day, but he wouldn’t want it any other way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Do you see what I did with the potato line<br/>*evil writer noises*</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Is it better now Ellie?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>